1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing gasket, and more particularly to a sealing gasket for an application wherein the gasket is subjected to a high temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sealing gaskets used in high temperature systems generally include a sheet of heat-resistant material such as asbestos sheet which is held between a pair of plates of a relatively soft material such as copper. As disclosed in FIG. 2 of Japanese utility model application No. 48-127591 filed on Nov. 2, 1973 and disclosed for public inspection on July 17, 1975 under the disclosure No. 50-83415, such gasket has been used as an example in an automobile engine exhaust system. The exhaust system includes an exhaust pipe assembly wherein two pipe elements are connected together by means of connecting flanges with the gasket held between the connecting flanges. In this type of arrangement, the exhaust pipe assembly is subjected to a high temperature in operation of the engine so that thermal deformations are produced in connecting flanges. Such deformations in the connecting flanges cause a decrease or uneven distribution in pressure applied by the flanges to the gasket possibily resulting in gas leakage. Another problem in the conventional sealing gasket is that it is shrunk in thickness through a prolonged use so that the sealing property is weakened.